Never Grow Up
by Astarpen
Summary: You know what's hard? Raising Kids. Now that's hard. Chartana family fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After Geronimo people were super interested that I do a family fic with Chartana where they're raising their kids together. So I said maybe, so long as I thought of something decent. So I decided to take it out of the Geronimo world and tweak the story a bit, for some more humorous situations. Well you'll probably see what's going on. These are one shots and I'm probably not going to do it in chronological order. So if you the reader have prompts for this fic then please go ahead.**

 **Song: Never Grow Up -Taylor Swift**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

" _No!_ " Isabela said eying the shopping cart and then looking at her mom. "I don' wanna."

Santana sighed and looked at her two year old daughter, her new favorite word was 'no' and it was becoming infuriating really quickly. "Alright Bela, you don't have to ride in the cart. But you have to promise to stay beside me and be my helper, like a big girl." Santana added, it was the magic words and her daughter brightened at this.

Isabela nodded her head, "Kay," she said clutching onto the cart and walking alongside her mother.

It would take them a bit longer than she anticipated to get the groceries but she wasn't in a rush today. It was her _day_ off which meant that she could spend as much time with her daughter and they were running low on food. It was a perfectly _normal_ thing to do on a Saturday morning, and she wanted Isabela to have a perfectly normal childhood. "Alright first thing on the list is produce," Santana said eying the produce section that was at the entrance of the store. "What type of fruits and veggies do you think we can trick your mom into eating?" She asks Isabela who giggles at this. Charlie was okay with fruits, as long as they were diced and she could dip them in the dip that came along with the fruit tray which defeated the purpose of eating fruit, but she hadn't given up hope yet. Especially since Isabela was at a stage where she was picking up all of Charlie's bad habits.

Isabela looked around and moved to one of the refrigeration units and grabs a fruit tray that's at her level and waddles back to her mom. " _This_."

Santana stares at the fruit tray, well at least its fruit and she doesn't actually have to cut it up for Bela, it's already in small pieces, she could snack on it healthily and she could always get rid of the dip. Santana takes the fruit tray and places it in the cart moving the cart to the refrigerated unit. She shakes her head and empties the bottom shelf into the cart, she was going to need at least another cart. She didn't quite understand how Charlie managed to do it. "Alright, let's go get some bread and—"

"CAKE!" Isabela said running off towards the bakery where she went to go look at the cakes on display.

Santana watched her daughter and shook her head, she needed to get the bagels and the wraps and the sliced white bread because Isabela wouldn't eat the whole-wheat one or any of the multi-grain bread that was healthier for her. She kept a careful eye on her daughter who was looking at the cake with Sofia the First on it and shook her head. Her daughter was obsessed with that show. They have a new three-pack of white bread and Santana takes one before putting in the giant muffins that were on sale and she's glad that they gave her a coupon it'd save them on groceries this week and they're having a sale on dishwasher liquid which is good because they're nearly out. She makes sure she grabs as many bagels as she can, and looks over at Isabela again who is talking animatedly with one of the bakers and she shakes her head. She frowns slightly when the baker moves and has a tray of freshly baked cookies. She had talked to Bela about going up to strangers. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of Bela _taking_ things from strangers either. "Bela?" Santana said as her daughter began to eat the cookie and turned to her as she took another one from the tray. Santana groaned and moved quickly. "Bela—" she begins again.

The baker hadn't quite noticed Santana for a moment, "And you should take that home and give that to your ma," the baker said and Bela nodded and eyed the cookie. She didn't honestly think that Bela was going to manage to go the entire day without taking a small bite. "Remember I'll ask her if you gave it to her."

Bela huffed at this and turned to her mom and held up the cookie. "For ma," she says holding the cookie up for Santana to see. He She moves and puts it in her mother's purse because that's where everything goes, and moves to grab the cart again.

Santana shakes her head and turns to the baker, "Thank you," she says before moving on. Doing the shopping for food wasn't really her thing, but Charlie was busy and the house like usual was devoid of most food. She begins to move again, going to the next aisle where she picks up some granola bars and a few fruit snacks for Bela that Charlie loved to munch on as well. "Cereal next?"

"Twix!" Bela said moving to the brightly colored box with a rabbit on it and grabbing the box.

Santana's nose crinkled a bit at this, "Let's see if we can get something that doesn't look like a unicorn threw up?" Santana suggests and moves to honey nut cheerios, stopping to grab the vanilla and almond special K and some granola tossing it into the cart.

Bela didn't let go of the box. "Twix!" She said loudly holding and shaking the box as she followed her mom down the aisle, ignoring the looks she was getting from people. She tries to throw it into the cart but is to short and it bounces back down causing her to pick it up and try again.

"Bela—no throwing," Santana said catching the box of Trix and putting it back. "No Trix this time, we still have plenty at home and we already have enough things with too much sugar. So let's get some healthy breakfast food alright?" Santana said keeping her face neutral even though it looked like Bela was about to throw a tantrum. "Bela, it doesn't matter how much you cry and throw things I am _not_ getting you another box of Trix." Bela stomped her foot at this and Santana was reminded of Rachel and shivered. She wasn't going to allow her daughter to turn into a diva. "Come on Bela, we need to get some meat," Santana said shaking her head as she looked at the list. Ground Beef. Turkey. Chicken. Pork. Beef. Bacon. Maybe she should pick up some fish just to make sure that they were eating relatively healthy. She turned to make sure that Bela was still following her and shook her head. "Come on Bela," she said and moved to start piling in the meats that they needed for dinner.

Bela huffed and stared her mother angrily stomping her foot again, she wanted her Trix. They were for kids and she really liked rabbits—they were silly and if she ate it all then the rabbit couldn't get her Trix. She grabbed the box anyway and followed her mom and threw the box in again, this time it hit the tip of the cart and fell in and she clapped her hands because her mom hadn't quite noticed yet. She looked around and wandered off to look at the brightly colored books that were on display and grabbed one and sat down opening the book to look at the pictures. She was beginning to get warm and she frowns and squirms out of her little skirt and shirt tossing them aside and sitting back down. That's much better and she continues to flip through the book.

Santana balanced the various meats that she had picked up and dumped it into the cart, she was most definitely going to need another cart, but until she needed to pick another one up she was going to rearrange her cart so she still had a bit of space. She frowned when she noticed the box of Trix. "Bela—I said no Trix remember?" She said picking up the box and looking around. Panic began to slowly creep its way in when she didn't immediately _see_ her daughter. " _Bela_?" she called out, immediately moving away from her cart to check the aisles. She _knew_ she should have insisted on putting her in the cart but she was getting to an age where she wanted to be seen as a big girl. Which didn't quite seem to translate into potty training just yet. " _Bela_?" Santana called out again, frowning. Her daughter always came when she called even when she knew she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. She checked the cereal aisle once again and then moved back to the bakery but she wasn't there. Santana made a face wondering where she could have gotten to when she noticed her daughter's clothes on the ground near an open book and her heart dropped. "Isabela?" Santana said rushing to the clothes. "Where are you?" She picked up the shed clothes and looked around the area.

Isabela glanced up at her mother and immediately covered her hands to stop from giggling, her mom always did this when she was right in the room pretending not to see her. She stays perfectly still and her mom wanders off and she grins proudly, until her stomach grumbles and she realizes that she's hungry. She looks around and spots a bag of chocolate and she moves to it and grabs it dragging it back to the book she's looking at and opens it after trying a few time and begins to eat the chocolate, turning the pages. She feels better almost immediately and grins.

Santana had always figured it would be Charlie who would be making this call to inform her that she had lost their kid in the mall. She had been prepared for it to some extent but Charlie hadn't lost Bela, she had. She had lost their daughter first. "Have you seen my daughter?" Santana asked but she was met with people shaking their head and she wanted to shut the store down. But instead she picked up her phone as she once again checked the aisles. She quick dialed Charlie as she got down on her knees to see if her daughter had crawled into an open space. The phone gets picked up on the second ring and Santana hears the sound of fighting in the background and things exploding, as well as the usual static that comes with talking to her wife. "I lost her."

 _'What do you mean you lost her?_ ' Charlie's voice echoes into the phone, as she places her hands on two of the guard's shoulders and watches as they drop, stunned. Well she hoped they were stunned she was currently a bit agitated.

"She wanted Trix and I said no—I found her clothes on the ground Charlie and no one is reporting a missing toddler running around the store naked," Santana said panicking. "You don't think—Charlie what if one our many enemies got their hands on her?"

' _Santana no one knows who we are remember. We wear perception filters for that reason so we can save the world and come back home and play with our daughter, and have normal lives. She's probably throwing a tantrum because you wouldn't let her have her Trix._ ' Charlie said hissing as the sound of gunfire was heard and she ducked behind a wall. Lightning sparked in her hands and she frowned when the static got worse on the phone. She couldn't do both.

Santana frowned, "This isn't _my_ fault! She talks to strangers! She takes things from strangers!" This isn't my fault. If anything this is _your fault_ —what if she got taken by some pedophile or something! Charlie we need to find her. I'm going to call Sue and tell her to lock down this area so we can search everyone, and we need to—get Brittany to hack into every fucking phone, and every street camera so we can find her. You know the first forty-eight hours are _critical_."

 _'None of this would be a problem if you had just let me chip her like I wanted.'_ She really couldn't help herself. Her mind was being pulled two different places at once. And getting shot didn't help anyone, cause then she'd be bleeding and injured and Sue would expect her to complete the mission anyway. Plus she'd still be worried about Bela.

"I didn't let you chip her because she's not a _pet_ Charlie. You don't go chipping human beings. She's our daughter!" Santana hissed at Charlie. She worried enough for the both of them and she didn't want to turn into _those_ parents. She just couldn't deal with Charlie right now. "This isn't time for jokes Charlie—we need to find her. What if something happens to her?" Santana said she had checked and she hadn't heard Bela crying for her. It was a giant fucking red flag that something wasn't right and she could feel her body temperature rising as her agitation grew. This wasn't good, she couldn't just burn the place down.

 _'Santana, take a breath and start again—she's our daughter. She doesn't even like strangers not really. Remember? She doesn't even like Sue and she really doesn't like leaving our side when we're around—if someone had taken her and stripped her down in the store someone would have noticed. So maybe she's hiding and fell asleep like when we found her curled up in our laundry basket when we were playing hide and seek.'_ Charlie swore as a bullet chipped the concrete near her head. _'Santana—I really need to take care of this and I'll try not to fry the tech again but you know how it is.'_

Santana exhaled slowly and headed back to where she had let the cart, and pulls her ear away from the phone as the white noise became louder an indication that Charlie was currently engaged and she exhaled, and closed her eyes. She needed to remember her training and look at things objectively and she decides to go back to where she had found Isabela's clothes and look for any clues. She pauses as she looks at the open bag of candy that hadn't been there before and the chocolate covered book that has child sized fingerprints on it. Bela was still in the store. She probably was just hiding and she had short legs so it was unlikely she had gotten far. " _Bela_?"

Bela rubbed her eyes with her mother and looked up at her, she was tired. So very tired and she held her hands up for her mom to pick her up, the book was boring now and her tummy hurt from all the candy. She sniffled, not feeling all that great. "Mommy," she whined holding her hands up and she watched as Santana jumped back.

"Bela?" Santana asked staring at her daughter who was slowly coming back into view and looked positively miserable while covered in chocolate. Invisibility. That was her daughter's power. She had been expecting—and hoping that Isabela would take after her and be able to control and manipulate fire—she had made sure that _everything_ she owned was fire proof just in case.

"Mommy. Tummy hurts," Bela explained sniffling she wanted to cuddle her mom and she watched as her mother kneeled down in front of her as she stood up and ran to her arms. She took three steps towards her and turned positively green before she emptied the contents of her stomach onto her mother, in a projectile vomit sort of way splashing her mother against the chest and pants. Once she finishes she begins to cry, big tear drops running down her face as she runs to her mother, not even noticing the vomit and latches onto her. "My tummy," she whines.

Santana gags inwardly, the smell of slightly digested chocolate hitting her nose as she picks Isabela up and holds her tightly against her. "It's okay Bela, it'll be okay," she says nuzzling her, letting her daughter cling to her. "Mommy's got you," she says gently rocking her and gently stroking her head. She ignores everyone that looks at her and she knows she's a mess but her daughter had super-powers. Charlie was going to be incredibly jealous that she hadn't gotten to witness it. It only takes a few more moments of rocking till Bela's fast asleep, she probably hadn't even quite noticed that she was using her powers and had worn herself out.

 _'Santana did you find her?'_ Charlie asks as she picks up her communication unit, and looks around at the soldiers that are all knocked out.

Santana looked around at the people and quickly moved to get her purse and quickly left the store. There was no more shopping today. She kept a hold of Isabela before she slipped her into the car and put her in her car seat and closed the door, before getting into her seat. "Charlie—we have a bit of a situation," Santana said as she closed the doors. "I found her—but—"

' _Is she hurt? Thank god—did she walk away with someone? Did you set that person on fire?"_ Charlie asked as she let out a relieved sigh. She had been more worried than she had let on.

"No—she was well where her clothes were—she got her powers Charlie, she's _two_ and she got her powers," there was a bit of pride in Santana's voice but there was also worry. She didn't even get her powers till she was close to puberty. All those bodily changes—and learning that she could set things on fire. Her daughter was _two_.

 _'I didn't even want to go to work today! How could I miss something that important in her life—wait—she's two. What the hell are her powers?'_ Charlie asks her excitement and annoyance all coming together and now she was curious. _'Can she make lightning?_ '

"No. She goes invisible—what the hell are we going to do Charlie? We certainly can't leave her with a regular babysitter. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Santana asks keeping her voice down even though she suspected that Bela was out for the count.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, ' _We need to chip her and get Brittany to install heat vision into all our eye ware so we can always find her.'_ She was slightly disappointed she had hoped that their daughter would share her powers. She had already envisioned training her daughter. Though it was probably a good thing she didn't need her daughter creating EMPs that would practically fry all their hardware. She had enough trouble with that as it is.

"And who's going to take care of her," Santana asks as she begins to drive home, Charlie immediately switching to the car speakers so she could talk and drive. "Your parents are criminals, mine are still active though they really need to retire, and my abuela is well—well my abuela. We wanted to give her a normal life!"

 _'Well, I don't see why we can't? I mean, it's not like we're going to start training her to be a superhero—she is going to need to learn how to control her powers, which is going to be difficult given the fact that she's two. But we can still do normal things with her—whatever that is. We'll figure out the babysitter issue at least. Worst comes to the worst we can get Brittany to watch her.'_

Santana winced at that idea, "Charlie—you know how much I love Brittany, she's my best friend—but she loses things all the time and she gets lost in her head. Do you _really_ want her watching our daughter?"

 _'Good point, and we can't give her to Puck either or she'll think it's acceptable to watch boys—or girls in the locker room when they change. Why don't we see what Sue suggests? She's far too young to go to the academy. And it's not like they have a daycare either.'_

"Do you think one of us should go inactive for the next three years until she's ready to go?" Santana asked biting her lip.

 _'I think if you want to go inactive, then we should think about it. It's not like we need both of our incomes, we get paid well for what we do_.' Charlie said as she zapped someone else on her way out.

Santana pause and looked at the phone, "Who said I was talking about me? You know I make way more than you do in endorsements and my action figure sells more!"

 _'Yeah your actions figures sell a lot—to the creepy old men.'_ Charlie said in a snippy tone.

"Well at least I'm not endorsing fabric softener, what with all that static that you cause." Santana snipes back at Charlie and glances back at Bela who makes a face in her sleep. "Look Charlie we'll figure it out, I'll see you at home tonight." Santana says calmly a small smile on her face. They'd get through this. They always did.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy this little July 4th themed chapter.**

* * *

"Charlie where's Bela?" Santana asked her wife as she came back with popsicles, Charlie had one job and that was Isabela duty. Their daughter had quickly figured out that she could turn invisible by the time she was four and that was great fun for her. So they had her chipped, and now Charlie always wore those glasses that allowed her to monitor heat signature so she could find their daughter. But in a crowded place like this, it would be easy to lose her.

"Whoa you're totally hot," Charlie said with a cheesy wink at her wife. Santana gave her a dry look and Charlie rolled her eyes. Charlie tapped her glasses, Santana was a bright orange compared to everyone else. She huffed, Santana used to find her hilarious. At least Bela still laughed at her jokes though she suspected that was because Santana told to her to.

"Charlie." Santana pressed. How were they going to convince the social worker from the agency that they were responsible when they kept losing track of their four year old daughter.

"Oh she's busy stealing candy from the other children," Charlie said tilting her head towards the group of children who were watching the parade. "I figured she'd quit when she felt tired." Charlie watched her daughter slowly picking up the candy from children who had stuffed it in their pockets.

Santana stared at her wife who pulled off her sunglasses and gave them to her so she could have a look and pointed at where she had last spotted Isabela, she should put a stop to this. But as she turned to watch her daughter there was a small amount of pride for a moment before she paused. "Who taught her how to pick pockets?" She turns to Charlie who immediately holds her hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me Santana, I shock people when they get to close to me. It was probably Puck. Or Quinn. Or Rachel."

"Or Brittany. It was probably Brittany," Santana said with a groan, now that she thought about it. Quinn and Rachel were trying to be super parents. She was considerably more concerned that Puck was going to teach her daughter that sneaking into locker rooms so she could watch women or men change was acceptable behavior. Sue was more likely to train her daughter to kill a man which really left Brittany. Of course it was Brittany.

"Well," Charlie begins and looks at Santana. "She's learning some pretty practical skills for being a super spy?" Charlie offers and Santana gives her a look. Charlie's about to say something when she feels someone wrap around her leg and looks down even though there is nothing there Charlie reaches down and scoops Bela up. "You're still invisible remember," Charlie murmurs to her daughter. Bela flickers for a moment before she stops using her powers, her hands and pockets filled with candy.

"It's like Halloween!" Bela says with a pleased smile, holding up the lollipops, tootsie rolls and taffy that she had gotten. She suddenly pauses and looks at Santana and her smile fades. "I found it," she says slightly defensive.

Santana groans and looks at Charlie who is laughing at this, "Charlie, taking candy from babies is like super villain101. This isn't okay," Santana reminds her. "Bela—you can't steal candy from children."

"I _borrowed it_ ," Bela said as if that made it considerably better. That's what aunt Brittany had told her to say and that was what she was sticking with.

"Borrowing something, Bela means that you have every intention of giving it back," Charlie said when Santana glanced at her. They needed to be on the same page even if she didn't see this as Bela's descent into villainy. Their daughter was not going to take over the world, she liked sleeping in and watching Sofia the Princess and pretending that she was a princess. They had just gotten her out of her Halloween costume a few months ago, after she had insisted on wearing it every day after Halloween.

"Do I _have to_?" Bela whined.

"Not this time Bela, but you shouldn't do it again," Santana sighed and looked at Charlie. "Did you steal candy from children when you were age?"

"Hardly Santana, I was taking world domination classes and learning how to properly take care of piranhas. Not to mention working on my evil laugh, and learning the _right_ way to pet a cat while you talk," Charlie drawled causing Santana to roll her eyes. "She'll be fine Santana, I mean I was raised to be a villain and look at me and Quinn now."

"Is Aunt Quinn here with Beth?" Bela asked whipping her head to look at her mother. "I have to share my loot with her!"

"We'll see Beth at the barbeque later," Santana said shaking her head.

* * *

Charlie frowned when she realized her beer was warm. There was nothing worse than warm beer as she took a seat beside Quinn and handed it to her. Her sister was currently watching all the kids play around in their pool. "Bela—you're not allowed to turn invisible remember, safety first." Charlie said watching as Bela huffed but finally popped back into view. "Can you chill this up for me?"

"Do I look like a refrigeration unit?" Quinn asked but tapped the can with her finger watching as frost appeared on the outside of the can. "Don't answer that," Quinn says when she's met with a huge grin from Charlie.

Charlie settle down and crossed her legs on the deck chair, "I get to do the firework show this year, and you _know_ it's going to be amazing. Brittany's made all these cool patterns—the kids will love it and they'll totally love the electric show that's going on with it."

"Santana—you have to do the vegan patties before you start grilling the burgers, steak and chicken." Rachel's voice carried causing the twins to turn and look at their respective wives.

Quinn groaned, "Shouldn't you be doing the grilling?"

"Why cause I have a dick? Don't be sexist Quinn. Santana likes setting things on fire and cooking over an open flame." Charlie says with a roll of her eyes. "Besides I can't get the burgers tasting like she does, you know that smoky flavor and she won't tell me how to do it."

Quinn watches as their two wives argue and winces as light begins to flash off Rachel and moves to go run interference when Santana's hand catches fire. "Charlie we should do something—there are _kids_ here, and the last thing we need is a brawl in your backyard. It'll take forever to fix and you're still trying to impress the agent. I don't see why you just don't have another one."

"Because we figured it'd be nice to have a kid who we didn't have to worry about them blowing stuff up. We won't have to chip them because they can't disappear. And there are a millions of kids who need a good home. What's a better home than ours? We're _superheroes_ Quinn and—Isabela Fabray-Lopez, if you even think about splashing me with that water gun I _promise_ you that I will make sure that your hair is on end for the first day of school and I will embarrass the crap out of you." Charlie says turning to her daughter who had gone invisible. She didn't even need to know that her daughter was planning something. She could hear the giggling from a mile away. A master spy Isabela was not.

Quinn snorted and looked at Isabela for a moment and shook her head as suddenly she was splashed with water, and turned to look at her own daughter with a bucket of water on the ground laughing. " _Beth._ "

"Just make them one of those ice slides Quinn that should be fun, give them something to do for the next ten minutes or so." Charlie said as she dodged Isabela's sneak attack twisting her body at the last second and reaching out to touch Isabela giving her a small static shock.

" _Ow_! Ma!" Isabella said dropping her invisibility act and the water gun and sniffled even though it didn't really hurt, but Charlie wrapped her arms around her anyway and hugged her tightly.

"You are _not_ putting that fake-ass meat on my grill!" Santana said crossing her arms. "Look we have one of those George Foreman grills, just use that. It should work just as well and I won't have to worry about my burgers tasting like fake meat."

"Santana, I deserve to eat to. It's _Independence_ Day. And I am trying to liberate the grill from your tyrannical grip on it. I brought over some vegan friendly beer as well. Which was the tax, because you wrote in the text that invited us to bring your own beer!"

"Please the Colonies declared independence on the second of July, so if you had any _real_ problems about the way I do things you should have done it two days ago," Santana says in a snarky tone.

Charlie leans in and nudges Quinn, "My wife is smarter than yours," Quinn rolled her eyes and Charlie leans in so she can whisper into Bela's ear. "This is why we listen to mommy she's super smart and arguing with her means third degree burns."

Bela nods, "Is that why you paid me five dollars to not tell mommy that you broke the lamp in the house?" Bela turns to her aunt Quinn. "She also made the TV go bzzzt!" Bela explains as Charlie covers her mouth.

"Shush Bela, we talked about this. I was just trying to see if I could change the channels without the remote. I can't and I bought a new one before your mom could find out." She jerks her hand away when Bela licks it.

"Quinn, will you make Santana be reasonable! There's still some space on the grill and I'd like to eat with everyone else!" Rachel said looking at Quinn. "Just cool her off or something."

"Santana vs Quinn! Who's going to win?" Sam asks doing a sports impression as he moves to edge of the pool.

"My mom _duh_ ," Beth said like it was obvious.

"No my mom is going to win!" Bela said crossing her arms over her chest. "Right ma?"

Charlie glances up from where she's fishing out her wallet and looks at Bela, "Of course mommy's going to win. I'll put all the money in my wallet that she's going to win. Sorry sis," Charlie says looking at Quinn who looks mildly betrayed. Charlie leans in and whispers. "I got to keep on her good side, she does things for me that you can't."

"Like what?" Bela asks and Charlie turns to look at her. "What does mommy do that aunt Quinn can't?"

Quinn begins to laugh as Charlie goes a deep red and it finally seems to catch the attention of both Santana and Rachel who both turn to look at Bela. "Yeah Charlie what can't I do for you that your wife can," Quinn says teasing.

"I—um—" Charlie could already feel the hot look of Santana on her as everyone started paying attention. She was so fucked and took another swig of her can of beer. Which probably wasn't one of her smartest ideas. "Remember that time you caught your mom and I wrestling? Well she is the _best_ at wrestling."

" _Charlie!"_ Santana said going a bright red as this was met with laughter and some whoops from Puck and a few of the other guys. She was going to murder her wife.

Bela nods completely missing the embarrassment. "That's why my mommy is going to win," Bela tells Beth who scoffs at this.

"Show her mom! That you're the best!" Beth says tugging on Quinn's arm. "Freeze her!"

Charlie looks up at her wife and gives her a small grin but she winces when Santana glares at her. She was so fucked. "You know what Rachel, you're absolutely right I should make some vegan burgers for you and Charlie." Santana said taking the box from her and eying her wife.

"But love of my life—" Charlie whines and holds up Bela. "Look at what we did together?"

Santana promptly ignored her, "And no bacon either. I took a look at your last physical your cholesterol might still be in normal range but it's pushing the limit." Santana throws in.

"But Santana!" Charlie whines as Bela wriggles out of her grasp. "Bela tell your mommy to stop being mean to me."

Bela gives Charlie a look and then looks at her mom and frowns a bit, "Mom stop being mean to ma—"

"You can have all her bacon," Santana says without looking up.

Bela grins and pats Charlie's hand, "I'm going to go play in the pool. You should pick flowers for mommy."

"Traitor," Charlie says flopping back in her chair.

* * *

Charlie slipped beside Santana on the deck chair where Bela was curled up with her and wrapped an arm around her wife and ran a hand through her daughter's hair, watching as Bela yawned. "Ready for the fireworks?"

"Yeah! Did you get a cat one this time?"

"I think Brittany did a good job," Charlie said raising her hand and shooting at the fireworks that were set up, hitting the targets. There is some oohing from their audience as Bela looks up at the sky watching as images appear in the sky. It doesn't take long until all the fireworks are finished and Bela makes a face at this.

"Is that it?" Bela asks pouting at Charlie. "I wanna see more!"

Santana raises her hand and shoots a fireball into the sky as Charlie's hand shoot up her own powers cracking through the air and slamming into the fireball creating a light show for their daughter. "Better?"

Bela nods and curls into her parents some more and nods as they do it again. Her parents really were the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: More holiday fun, to celebrate Halloween, here's a new chapter. I have a tumblr and a set up, unfortunately fanfiction is being well itself, and won't let me give you a direct link in author profile. My handle is Astarpen,tumblr,com. (Replace the commas with . and you'll also find a direct link to my as well. I've decided to go with early access for my , so if you want to see things as they're finished, then you'll be able to. I'm still working to get things set up so it's seamless but stuff is coming, it'll give you updates on what I'm working on, and pure sneak peeks. Also there is a donation button up if you want to give once, or if you want to have a monthly subscription that's up as well.**

* * *

"I still think this is a _terrible_ idea, we can't walk around in our _uniforms_! People will figure it out!" Santana grumbled as she slipped into her costume.

"Santana we _normally_ wear perception filters so no one will be able to figure out our secret identities. So no one is going to _figure_ us out. Don't worry about it, worry about the fact that we're going to take home a _shit_ ton of candy this year. That's why we're going super early this year so we can take home a boat load of sugary goodness. This is _the best_ time of the year. It's Halloween, the one time of the year that we get to walk around with our kids in _uniform_ and no one is the wiser because they sell our uniforms at Walmart."

"No, they sell _your_ uniform at Walmart, they sell mine in specialty stores—"

"Oh _please_ , they sell it on Amazon, that's hardly a specialty store. My uniform is considerably more child appropriate—" Charlie trails off when her wife gives her a dark look. They had most definitely had this conversation before and it never ended well for her. "Though honestly, if we're having this conversation most people shouldn't be wearing your uniform, the vast majority of people can't pull it off like you do. Enough to stop supervillains in their tracks."

"You mean the fact that you crashed into a wall when you first met me?" Santana asked as she fixed her hair.

"I can't remember any such thing," Charlie gripes rubbing the scar on her forehead.

"Probably because you crashed into a wall," Santana offers and smirks kissing her cheek. "Come on let's go see if Bela's managed to get Jack into his costume. I can't believe that he wanted to go as _Air Force_. All Puck does is fly! Of all the super lame super-powers to get."

Charlie laughs, "Well I wanted to dress him up as a villain with a little eye-patch and a goatee. Throw on a bald cap, let him borrow one of Brittany's cats and voila. Our own little super villain bent on world domination!"

Santana shook her head, she didn't like bringing up Charlie's past, it had been years since Charlie had joined the good fight and she hadn't slipped once, despite a few close calls. "Right, that's because _my_ son is a good boy and wants to be a superhero just like—"

"Puck. He wants to be a superhero just like Puck," Charlie corrected. "Face it love, we're not cool anymore. They think we're lame even Bela doesn't want to go as my sidekick anymore. I mean apparently no one even wants to play with our action figures anymore! Where did we go wrong as parents?" Charlie said as they finally left their bedroom and headed down the stairs towards the television where Nightmare before Christmas was playing for Bela and Jack.

"Mommy!" Jack said getting up when he spots them to run over to them a huge grin on his face, as he wraps his arms around Santana tightly ignoring Charlie's existence.

Santana immediately picks him up, from the day that they had brought him home he had grown attached to her. He loved Charlie too, that was much obvious but he was such a mommy's boy, that Charlie seemed a bit disappointed that he didn't want to spend time with her. Bela had taken to Charlie better but Jack—Jack was a _good_ boy. Maybe there was a small part of him that wondered if they were going to give him back, or he realized that she was the queen and everyone else in the house were simply her loyal subjects. "Hey there bud," Santana said as Jack buried himself into her shoulder. "You ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Candy-time!" Charlie said as Bela finally got up tearing her eyes from the screen to grin at her. "This year we're going to get _a truck load_ of candy!" She promised Bela and Jack, she was already bouncing on her toes. "And if we don't get our candy—?"

"TRICKS!" Bela shouted back jumping so she could give Charlie a high-five.

"Damn right!" Charlie announced.

Santana groaned, "Charlie," she lectured, they said this every year but this was Jack's second Halloween and she truly didn't want him picking up any bad habits it was bad enough that Bela enjoyed disappearing and reappearing to scare him. "No tricks."

"So long as we get our candy right Jack?" Charlie said reaching to mess up his little Mohawk. He adored Puck and she had to admit he did sort of look like an adorable badass toddler with the haircut.

"Right!" Jack said enthusiastically still clinging to Santana. "Candy."

"Remember, you have to say trick-or-treat." Charlie reminded him.

"Trick-or-treat!" Jack repeated and looked at Bela who grinned and repeated him.

"Excellent, so we'll get our garbage bags and we'll walk to the houses—"

"Charlie we've been over this, you're too old to be getting free candy," Santana said. "The kids will walk up and we'll watch from a safe distance."

"But I got dressed up!" Charlie protests. "I have the biggest trash bag so I can carry the most candy and you know—share it with the kids or something."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You don't share candy with the kids, and you give them all the candy that you don't like and keep the good stuff for yourself. So this year, because the neighbors do talk you know, you're going to be an adult and simply escort our kids around the neighborhood like an adult who has two kids." Santana informed her.

"Well, at least I don't steal their good stuff when they go to bed," Charlie said in a petulant tone. "People think _I'm_ the one that might slip into being a super villain." Charlie sniffed and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat!" Bela and Jack said together as they stood in front of the house. Bela holding Jack's hand tightly.

Santana smiled and snapped another picture waving at her neighbors. She was pretty sure the Jones family were dentists. She glanced over at her wife who was still pouting, she shakes her head and shuffles a bit to stand beside Charlie. "Don't be like that Charlie. I know it's Halloween, so how about I give you a very _adult_ treat when we get home," she murmured to her running a hand along Charlie's hip.

"Free _candy_. Now I'm going to have to buy my weekly stash!" Charlie grumbles pulling away from Santana. She _loved_ Halloween and now she was being told to sit it out! She wasn't too old for this holiday. There were still teenagers who came to their door without a costume on and got free candy. Quinn and Rachel got university students every now and again. To old her ass.

Santana rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. Charlie would probably change her tune a bit later and she was content to let Charlie pout. She instead focused on her kids, watching pleased that Bela was helping Jack down the steps. "Just be happy that our kids are having a good time together and look at how helpful Bela is being with Jack!"

Charlie turned to look at her kids and smiled, well Santana was right. She should be pleased that Bela was helping Jack get around, it had taken some time for Bela to get used to having a sibling to take care of, and she wasn't exactly the best at it. She still demanded attention, and got jealous. When Jack wanted to crawl into bed with them, then Bela would appear like five minutes later to do the same. "What you get?" Charlie asked them when they both ran towards them.

Bela made a face, " _Toothbrushes_ and—and _apples_."

Charlie's jaw dropped, "Those cheap asses!"

"Charlie!" Santana hissed groaning.

"Well you know what that means!" Charlie announces to her kids.

"Charlie you _can't_ , the Jones are dentists. I talked to them the other day and they plan to make room for both our kids to join their practice—"

"Tricks!" Jack and Bela shouted loudly.

Santana groaned when other parents turned to give them strange looks. She looked over at her wife and tugged on her arm. "Seriously Charlie, they're dentists they probably just doing what they think is right. Besides they agreed to take Jack into their practice."

"Tricks!" Bela said immediately.

"Good, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to make the lights flicker and you my dear sweet Bela are going to place a sheet over your head and pretend to be a ghost. They'll think you're just a kid in a crappy ghost costume but you'll take off the sheets and you'll be invisible." Charlie explained the plan to her daughter.

"Uh Charlie—" Santana said trying to interrupt her.

"I get to use my powers?" Bela said excitedly.

"Yep, just this once cause it's Halloween," Charlie said with a smile.

"What about me?" Jack asked. "I wanna help."

"No baby no," Santana said picking him up. "It's too late for the two of them but you're going to stay here because you're a good boy. It's what Air Force would do."

"Really?"

"Really," Santana promised lying, she knew Puck well enough to know that he would so be in on this. "He's a _hero_. What you're Ma and Bela are doing is being _mean_ and playing tricks on people is _bad_. It's what villains do."

"Oh." Jack scrunched up his face. "Is Ma bad?"

"No, she's not but she does forget that she's a hero sometimes and _heroes_ don't play nasty tricks on our neighbors!" Santana called out but Charlie and Bela were gone. She sighed. "Well at least you listen to me don't you Jack?"

"Yes mommy!" Jack said pleased as he turned to watch the house. The lights in the house had begun to flicker going bright white and then flickering off. Jack snuggled into Santana's arms. "Is there a ghost?"

"No Jack that's just your ma being silly. I promise, don't worry I'll put her in time-out later." Santana promised kissing his forehead when he smiles at this. She winces when she hears something crash from the Jones house and screaming. "A long time-out," Plus she'd be helping them clean up. She sighs when she hears Charlie's evil laughter followed by Bela attempting to imitate her. "Come on Jack let's go get some more candy okay?"

Jack nods. "Candy! You have to say trick or treat mommy!"

"Of course," Santana said shaking her head when she heard the sound of glass breaking. Charlie's powers were probably pumping too much electricity into the house. She definitely wasn't going to get her treat tonight.

* * *

 **AN: Have a Happy Halloween**


End file.
